


Claveles y fantasmas

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Feelings Realization, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Ghost, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Las personas no se enamoran normalmente de hombres muertos. Steve lo hace de todos modos..Regalo para fgalaxy_0418 por San Valentín <3#SpecialStonyValentinesWeek2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Claveles y fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fgalaxy_0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para mi querida amiga fgalaxy_0418, Geraldine, eres un amor de persona, toma, por favor, esta fea ofrenda. Me han dicho que la idea está de locos y mírame, ¡la hice de todos modos! Jajaja, no me encuentro ni un poco arrepentida ;)
> 
> Este fic participa en un intercambio por San Valentín Stony, ¡espero les guste!

**PRIMERA PARTE;** **_Contacto._ **

Steve ha dejado de contar los días que va, por un momento breve y tranquilo, a dejar un ramillete de flores al cementerio. Al inicio fue una rutina angustiante y dolorosa, ahora es, inevitablemente, su propia salida. Han pasado dos años desde entonces. Durante el inicio del año anterior mantuvo el número de visitas a uno por semana; aparecía ante la tumba de Peggy, su hermosa e inolvidable chica, por la tarde, cargando flores de colores vivos y bellos. Conversaba con ella unos pocos minutos, contándole su día y las pequeñas situaciones risibles con las que aún se topa al utilizar la nueva tecnología del siglo XXI, y luego se retiraba, llevando en su rostro una mueca de insatisfacción. Al cumplirse su primer aniversario de fallecimiento Steve redujo las visitas a uno por mes. 

Sin embargo, este año no era igual al anterior.

Se despierta la mayoría de las veces con una picazón en su pecho y la angustiante desesperación de estar desapegándose de algo importante. Cada vez que el temblor comienza a la altura de su pecho, apretujando sus órganos en un insano movimiento, él decide que es un buen momento para ir. 

Desde aquella primera vez, ha habido ocasiones en que ha necesitado ir más de seis veces por mes y se siente, a consecuencia, un completo fracaso.

No lo tomen a mal, no es que no le guste ir. Ama visitarla, conversar con ella. Sin embargo, el conocimiento palpable de saber que no tiene a nadie más es ridículamente apabullante. Sin Peggy ahí, él no tiene nadie con quién hablar sino solo su opaca y descolorida tumba. Sus compañeros en Shield son buenos, grandes soldados, agradables sujetos. Los Vengadores, particularmente, resaltan, mas no es suficiente. Steve podría decir que son un equipo único y distintivo, creado para realizar las tareas que nadie más puede realizar, para luchar y vencer las batallas que otros no podrían ganar. Héroes, como bien se podría leer en el periódico un día después de colaborar en la pelea contra un nuevo villano. 

Ellos no son, aun así, la mejor de las compañías.

Dicho equipo lo conforma la Viuda Negra, espía y agente profesional de Shield; Ojo de Halcón, agente especializado de la Primera División de la misma organización; Hulk, un científico que en momentos de necesidad es un monstruo verde y grande, y Thor,  _ ¿sigue diciendo que es el hijo de un Dios? _ Luego de ese número extraño de seres con particularidades increíbles, algunos incluso con habilidades fuera del pensamiento común y terrestre, se encuentra él, el Capitán América, un soldado de otros tiempos que sirve a su país como se espera de él.  _ Jesús, suena tan mal cuando lo dice de esa forma _ . Sin embargo, no es ninguna mentira, no hay nada más ahí que lo una que el fin mismo que tanto él como su equipo persiguen. Si Shield no lo hubiese reclutado, de alguna manera, él intentaría contribuir con lo que estuviese en sus manos. Es lo que desea y lo que se espera de él, es la única razón por la que decidieron salvarlo del hielo y despertarlo en este nuevo mundo que desconoce.

Respecto de ello, no es un tema en el que piense mucho. Está aquí y es bueno, agradable. Le gusta lo que ve y lo que oye. Le gustan los nuevos sabores de helado y que continúen haciendo el de nuez. Es su favorito.

—Te gustaría el sabor de mango. Es ácido pero delicioso.

_ Steve ve fantasmas. _

Sin embargo, no puede ver a Peggy. 

Tiene una teoría, una breve conclusión deducida de los conocimientos y experiencia que ha venido acumulando desde que tiene memoria. Steve ve fantasmas desde que es pequeño. Su primera experiencia no fue terrorífica, porque es difícil diferenciar a los vivos de los muertos. No muestran sus heridas ni las razones de su muerte como las películas dejan creer; solo son ellos, en su mejor momento. Ha visto a ancianos de ochenta y más años revelarse ante él como adolescentes jóvenes y enérgicos, a adultos siendo apenas un poco menores a la edad de su muerte. Hay una gran variedad y Steve se ha topado con una cantidad igual de grande. Nunca les ha tenido miedo o se ha asustado ante su presencia. De alguna manera, con el tiempo, ha aprendido a diferenciarlos y darles su espacio. A veces, si ve que es necesario, se acerca y les habla, los ayuda durante un tiempo corto a buscar su razón. Es ahí donde su teoría comienza a cobrar forma: Los que están aquí y él puede ver, deben resolver su propio asunto aún.

Los que han vivido plenamente y sin arrepentimientos son libres. Pueden descansar e irse.

Steve no se sorprende de que Peggy, su bella y obstinada chica, no se encuentre atrapada en el mundo de los vivos. Aún si fuera así, piensa,  _ hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que ella cruzara _ .

No importa de quién se tratase, todos merecen estar del otro lado, irse en paz.

—Supongo que lo has probado. Sería un crimen cruel no haberlo hecho, Peggy.

_ Steve no habla, en realidad, con nadie. _

Peggy murió, ella no está aquí. Cuando él pronuncia sus palabras y narra una nueva situación de su día, no lo escuchan nada más que el césped y la dura lápida de cemento. Eso, no obstante, no lo detiene de continuar. Es agradable arrodillarse frente a su nombre y decir todo lo que no puede con normalidad.

—Han pasado siete años desde que desperté del hielo y no parece que nada haya cambiado. Soy un tonto por pensar en eso, ¿verdad? —Steve ríe, no yendo realmente en serio.

Un sonido agudo suena varios metros detrás de él y Steve gira con rapidez, estabilizándose sobre sus talones.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —exclama.

La sección donde la tumba de Peggy descansa se encontraba vacío cuando llegó, lo ha estado durante los pocos minutos que ha estado ahí. Y aun así, una figura pequeña y borrosa desaparece corriendo hasta la puerta del susodicho pabellón. Steve no lo persigue, elevado sobre el césped, se mantiene levemente intrigado. Desea saber por qué la razón de huir de aquella manera; siendo el cementerio un lugar público, no ve la necesidad. Que el hombrecillo sea un espía atraviesa una corta línea de pensamiento; es joven, delgado, de aproximadamente un metro setenta. 

Steve decide acercarse.

A diez metros, cuatro pasos a la izquierda, hay un amplio lugar reservado. Una lápida de granito reluciente se eleva enorme, rodeada de césped adecuadamente recortado. En el centro, sobre la base hay una flor peculiar, opaca y maltratada. Es diferente a las demás, desentona con el ambiente. Steve, preso de esta reciente curiosidad, la toma entre sus dedos y ve que es un clavel amarillo, la flor del desprecio. Bien, el joven no es, definitivamente, un espía.

_ ¿Por qué un niño haría eso? _

Grabado en la estructura, se puede leer:

**_Anthony Edward Stark_ **

**_29-5-1970 desconocido-2008_ **

Steve sabe quién es Stark, de alguna manera, todos sabes quién es. 

Se enteró de su muerte un año luego de despertar, en el 2012, cuando Shield, en su labor de reclutamiento para el Proyecto Vengadores, mencionó al millonario como un genio difícil de tolerar —palabras exactas del director Fury—. En su momento, a Steve no le pareció correcto hablar de esa manera de un muerto y quiso saber de quién se trataba. 

La información era amplia, mucho de ello ya no era relevante, puesto que la noticia era para ese punto un campo apagado e inerte. La muerte de Anthony Stark fue una muerte supuesta, no hubo un cuerpo y, bajo las circunstancias sucedidas, la muerte fue la conclusión más aceptable. Stark Industries, al mando de Obadiah Stane, reveló dicha información un tiempo después. La prensa se nutrió de detalles y de la mención específica de los hechos ocurridos durante el día de su desaparición. 

Steve deja escapar un suspiro bajo. 

Cuando sucedió debió haber sido una noticia gigantesca, de aquellas que alcanzan hasta los puntos más recónditos. Tony Stark, hijo de un conocido suyo, era una persona trascendente en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, no hubo mucha necesidad de mencionar su nombre, sus triunfos o lo mucho que hizo luego de ello; Stark ya no era parte de este mundo práctico y consecuente, por lo que parecía sencillo para todos seguir avanzando como si nunca hubiese existido en él.

Es bastante curioso como las personas son olvidadas con tanta facilidad. 

—Apuesto a que fuiste un gran hombre —no lo conoció, posiblemente lo hubiera hecho; sin embargo, no es algo por lo que deba detenerse a pensar, hay cosas que simplemente no cambian—. No mereces esta flor, Anthony Stark.

[*]

.

.

  
  


Steve supone que alguien debe venir regularmente a visitar la tumba de Tony.

Es amplia, ridículamente ostentosa y agradable a la vista. El césped es brillante y recortado. Alguien, definitivamente, debe venir por él, piensa. Mas no ve a nadie. Suele ir seguido a visitar a Peggy, a pocos metros, se encuentra el propio lugar donde descansa Tony. Voltea siempre, se mantiene unos largos minutos esperando que alguien aparezca. Pasan dos meses y nadie notable llega. A excepción de aquel joven que vino, un mes después del primer encuentro, a dejar otra flor igual. Steve la retiró, asegurándose que la hierba mala en la base de la estructura de granito sea removida cuidadosamente. Es un lugar bastante cómodo, Steve se arrodilla al borde y le dirige un rezo breve.

No sabe nada sobre el espíritu del hombre. Las circunstancias de su muerte son tan confusas que Steve duda de que haya una conclusión sencilla para su situación actual. Podría haber cruzado, ir en paz, pero también podría seguir rondando por las calles de Nueva York, buscando su propia razón a resolver. Ser consciente de que la segunda opción es posible deja un mal sabor de boca en el soldado. Si fuera así, sería injusto mantenerse sin hacer nada. Anthony es hijo de Howard Stark y María Collins. De alguna manera, se los debe. Sabe lo que ocurrió aquella vez, Tony era demasiado joven aún, quizá tenía la misma edad que él cuando perdió a sus propios padres.

_ Debe hacer algo.  _

La situación vista panorámicamente es tan confusa y extraña que cree que alguien debe encargarse de resolver dicha encrucijada. No es posible que la historia de Tony Stark continúe con cabos sueltos y cero conclusiones ciertas. Todos merecen un final apropiado, simple y adecuadamente resuelto. Las muertes en circunstancias indescifrables, deben descifrarse; encontrarse en los minúsculos detalles los fallos para, de ese modo, brindarle la paz a un ser entre los muertos que lo necesita. 

_ Tony debe estar por ahí. _

Distinto de la creencia popular, los fantasmas no abundan en los cementerios. Difícilmente uno podría encontrar uno ahí. La esencia de las personas se mantiene cerca de lo que recuerdan, lo que sienten como suyo. Un jugador de Hockey profesional apasionado puede, quizá, regresar al lugar donde logró su mayor triunfo, donde fue feliz, donde se sintió completamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Steve no sabe mucho sobre Tony Stark, fue un empresario, dueño de Stark Industries, poderosa compañía armamentista. Es un genio, además, dueño de una enorme propiedad en Malibú como de una Mansión en Nueva York. 

El lugar ideal suele relacionarse también con un sentimiento de paz y quietud, por lo que es complicado de dilucidar con especificidad. Steve ha escuchado sus historias, ha preguntado y oído una diversidad enorme. Cuando más siente que se acerca a una teoría correcta, que unifique todo en un solo patrón, la historia varía. No siempre el lugar correcto es en la cúspide de la felicidad, a veces, es solo donde hubiese quietud, una calma suave e imperceptible. No es el mejor momento, pero tiene algo especial, un conjunto de variables que lo vuelve distinto de una felicidad común. Tony Stark podría presentar, de alguna manera, un lugar diferente de los que él pudiese llegar a concluir. 

No sabe lo que Tony Stark más ama, no sabe nada sobre él.

Lo que lo regresa al punto inicial.

Esa misma noche, Steve busca respuestas. No se saltea ningún artículo, revisa a detalle cada noticia donde se mencione a Tony Stark hasta que le arden los ojos. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, se topa con uno que enardece levemente su curiosidad:  _ “La maldición en la Mansión Stark” _ . Clickea dos veces sobre el link y se abre una pestaña corta, de aproximadamente quince líneas. Según el artículo llaman a dicha propiedad la Mansión Maldita desde el 2010; sin embargo, el redactor del artículo menciona que la compañía inmobiliaria posee un fuerte manejo de la información por lo que no suele llamársele así hasta que un próximo comprador la deja en venta por accidentes espontáneos y “presencias extrañas”. Encuentra, hasta pasado las tres de la mañana, artículos semejantes con información parecida y uno que resalta particularmente por su resuelta y apasionada declaración de que se trataba ni más ni menos que del mismísimo fantasma de Tony Stark. Se aventura a leer los comentarios y se topa con uno que posee una cantidad exorbitante de aprobación.

**_» Deja los rumores, estúpido fanático. Los fantasmas no existen._ **

Steve tiene una leve sospecha de que no son solo rumores.

A las cuatro de la mañana, el rubio programa una cita dentro de una semana con la inmobiliaria encargada de la Mansión Stark. Siete días es suficiente tiempo para pensar con mayor detenimiento una estrategia a ejecutar. Debe ser sigiloso y eficiente. Mientras más rápido se resuelva, mejor.

[*]

.

.

Su guía es pelirroja, de mirada dura y levemente asesina. 

—Bienvenido, me llamo Virginia Potts. Lamento ser quien se encargue en esta ocasión habiendo personas mejor calificadas para la venta adecuada de un inmueble. Sin embargo, conocí a la familia que vivió aquí, puede asegurarle que es un buen lugar, señor Rogers.

Steve sigue sus pasos y escucha atentamente la explicación de la estructura. Es una agradable propiedad. Sin embargo, no es lo que resalta una vez es consciente de que la señorita frente a él posiblemente posea información relevante.

— ¿Podría hablarme acerca de los primeros dueños?

—Howard Stark y María Collins, pareja de casados. Vivieron juntos aquí desde fines de los años 20’ junto con su mayordomo Edwin Jarvis y su hijo Anthony Stark. 

—He escuchado de él.

—Apuesto a que sí. Sin embargo, él no vivió aquí por mucho tiempo. Nunca le gustó este lugar —la señorita Potts enrojece y tose, desviando la mirada al reconocer su error—. Lo siento, ¿le gustaría continuar?

— ¿Por qué no le gustaba?

La pelirroja gira en su dirección, mira directamente a sus ojos y deja entrever, luego de unos segundos de arduo análisis, una pronunciada mueca decepcionada.

—Usted no está interesado en esta propiedad, ¿verdad? —parece, de repente, cansada hasta la médula de los huesos—. No es un lugar turístico, señor Rogers. Aquí termina el recorrido, si quiera saber sobre Tony lea en internet.

—Podría contarme usted.

Sus cejas coloradas se tuercen en una ira agria y palpable.

—Tony no es un fenómeno, un demonio o un fantasma maldito —masculla, inquietantemente alto—. No vuelva aquí, por favor.

Sus tacones resuenan sobre el suelo hasta desvanecerse cerca de la entrada principal. No es la primera persona en venir por respuestas, puede asegurar. Steve desearía tener más que solo esto.

—Otro idiota que la hace enojar. Qué caballeroso, menudo imbécil.

Steve gira en dirección de la voz y observa, en cámara lenta, como un objeto pequeño se dirige directo hacia su rostro. Cae sobre su mejilla un pequeño adorno de cristal en forma de flor. No logra un daño grave, apenas es un objeto de dos centímetros de diámetro. Sin embargo, Steve no puede evitar sorprenderse, anhelar una respuesta.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

El castaño parado en el final superior de las escaleras se pasma sobre sus propios pies.

— ¿Me ves?

—No deberías poder tomar un objeto, no es natural.

— ¡No lo hice! ¡Fue solo suerte! —el hombre revolotea sus hebras castañas con sus dos manos, desesperado, como si pensara que aquello no es realmente lo importante—. Ahora dime, ¿cómo demonios puedes verme?

—Simplemente lo hago.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la siguiente parte que subiré muy pronto <3


End file.
